Todo empezó en un balneario
by Kin Adachi
Summary: Cinco chicas y seis chicos de vacaciones en un balneario donde todas las piscinas son mixtas. El amor está a la vuelta de la esquina y eso lo descubrirán nuestros ninjas en estas vacaciones ¿o no? Entra y averigualo


Cap

**Todo empezó en un balneario**

**By Kin Adachi**

**Hooooooolaaaaaaaaaaa**

**Este es el primer ff que publico aquí, pero ya lo publiqué en otro foro, por eso las contis intentaré ponerlas cada dos o tres días aproximadamente.**

**Al principio es un fanfics cómico, pero más adelante se irá transformand a algo más dramático y caótico.**

**Espero que disfruteis de este capítulo**

**Cap. 1 ¿Quién quiere fiesta?**

Todo parecía tranquilo en la pequeña villa de Konoha. Las misiones se habían reducido considerablemente desde la vuelta de Sasuke. Parecía el comienzo de una nueva era de paz.

Nuestros despreocupados ninjas sentían que nada podría evitarles disfrutar de buenos momentos con sus amigos. Con la llegada del verano todos estaban muy revolucionados, hacía ya mucho tiempo que no tenían unas vacaciones en condiciones. Pero eran las chicas especialmente las más alteradas por este tema.

Sentadas en la sombra de un roble se encontraban Sakura, Ino, Temari e Hinata hablando distraídamente.

-¿Chicas habéis pensado en la posibilidad de que este año tengamos unas vacaciones?- preguntó Sakura.

Las cuatro chicas se miraron sonriendo, llevaban deseando esas vacaciones desde hacía tanto tiempo…

-Yo solo espero que sí, no soportaría una misión más- dijo Temari tumbándose en el suelo para contemplar las nubes- Parecen tan felices las nubes, flotando a su antojo.

-Temari te pareces a tu noviecito Shikamaru- dijo Sakura sonriendo pícaramente.

-Yo no tengo novio, solo somos amigos- dijo Temari totalmente sonrojada- eres muy proble… molesta.

-Ibas a decir problemática, se nota que entre vosotros dos hay algo más que una amistad- dijo Ino en la misma actitud que Sakura.

-Pues no, y volviendo a lo de las vacaciones- dijo Temari cambiando de tema, no quería ponerse colorada de nuevo- yo creo…

De repente se escuchó un ruido encima del árbol en el que ellas estaban sentadas.

-¡¡FIESTAAAA!!- se oía que alguien gritaba.

Las cuatro chicas se miraron extrañadas. Cinco segundos después apareció Tenten saltando por encima del árbol.

-Chicas, FIESTAAAA- repitió ésta cuando se hubo parado enfrente de las chicas.

-¿De que hablas?- preguntó Sakura.

-Tsunade me ha dicho…- Tenten no podía continuar, se estaba ahogando, había llegado hasta allí corriendo como una loca y ahora debía recuperar el aliento.

-¿Qué te ha dicho?- preguntó Ino intrigada.

-Me ha dicho que…- Tenten volvió a pararse para respirar.

-¿Qué te ha dicho?- preguntó Temari desesperada.

-Me ha dicho…- Tenten volvió a pararse para mantener la intriga.

-¡¡DINOSLO YA!!- gritaron desesperadas Temari, Ino y Sakura a la vez.

-Me ha dicho que tenemos vacaciones- dijo Tenten asustada,

-Que bien- gritaron las tres desesperadas abrazando a Tenten.

-¿Cómo lo conseguiste? Yo llevo preguntándoselo toda la semana y no me ha dicho nada- preguntó la alumna de Tsunade.

- Nada, fue fácil, solo tuve que poner ojitos y aceptó rápidamente- dijo Tenten imitando la mirada que había utilizado contra Tsunade.

Las demás chicas se miraron extrañadas, sabían perfectamente que Tsunade no caía a ese de cosas. Y en realidad las chicas tenían razones por las que sospechar que Tenten mentía puesto que lo que ocurrió en verdad fue…

_FLASHBACK_

-Tsunade-sama sabe usted que se acerca el verano y no estaría nada mal que nos diera unas pequeñas vacaciones ¿sabe?- dijo Tenten poniendo su carita de niña buena.

-Si estaría muy bien- dicho esto a Tenten se le iluminaron los ojos- pero va a ser que no, hay muchas misiones- concluyó firme en su decisión Tsunade.

-Venga Tsunade, no le pido que de vacaciones a todos solo a mi y a las chicas, por favor, nos hemos portado siempre bien y no fallamos en las misiones, por favor- dijo Tenten poniendo su mirada más dulce.

-No me pongas caritas he dicho que no y es que no- dijo Tsunade que empezaba a molestarse con la insistencia de la joven kunoichi.

-Tsunade vamos, por favor, usted es tan guapa…- dijo Tenten.

-No- dijo Tsunade abriendo mucho los ojos, haciendo saber a Tenten que estaba llegando al límite de su paciencia.

Pero Tenten no se detuvo sabía que si quería algo de Tsunade debía insistir hasta que cediese o la sacase del despacho con uno de sus famosos puñetazos. Pero aunque el riesgo era grande, Tenten debía insistir si quería lograr su objetivo.

-Por favor, por favor- siguió pidiendo una vez tras otra.

Tsunade aguantó bien la insistencia de la muchacha, pero cuando ya llevaba dos semanas escuchando tras ella la insistente petición de Tenten cada vez que salía a la calle, acabó por ceder.

-Bien Tenten os doy vacaciones, pero lárgate- le gritó Tsunade al final.

_FIN FLASHBACK_

Tenten se reía de sus recuerdos, lo bien que se lo había pasado persiguiendo por dos semanas a Tsunade hasta llevarla a la desesperación. Las amigas de Tenten se la quedaron mirando extrañadas viéndola reír ella sola.

-¿Y a donde vamos a ir?- preguntó Hinata.

-Pues Tsunade no me ha comentado nada, supongo que podemos escoger- dijo Tenten con una de sus sonrisas más tiernas.

-Pues yo digo que vayamos a la playa- opinó Temari.

-Pues yo digo que FIESTAAAA- gritó de nuevo Tenten poniéndose a bailar.

-¿Pero donde?- preguntaron sus cuatro compañeras cansadas del griterío de la castaña.

-Me da igual mientras haya fiesta y tíos buenos- respondió aun bailando.

-Me apunto- dijo Temari uniéndose al baile de Tenten.

Sakura e Ino se miraron pensando _Estas dos están locas._

-Po…podemos ir a unas aguas termales- dijo Hinata casi en un susurro.

-¿Qué has dicho?- preguntaron las cuatro kunoichis.

Tenten y Temari habían dejado de bailar para escuchar a Hinata.

-Pues que podemos ir a un balneario de aguas termales a las afueras de la villa, me han dicho que… que hay chicos muy guapos- dijo Hinata muy sonrojada.

-Mira a Hinata que espabilada, y nosotras que pensábamos que eras demasiado tímida para decir algo así- dijo Sakura abrazando a Hinata que aun seguía muy sonrojada.

Las demás kunoichis se unieron al abrazo.

-Pues está decidido no vamos a ese balneario, pero no se lo digáis a ningún chico, es un secreto de las kunoichis, recordad- dijo Tenten.

Pero lo que ellas no sabían es que había un chico que las estaba escuchando.

-No voy a dejar que mi Hinata se vaya con cualquier chico, yo también me voy para protegerla- dijo el misterioso chico desde su escondite.

**Gracias por leerme y por darme una oportunidad en este foro.**

**Cuidaos mucho y nos vemos en el próximo capi.**

**Adioooooooooós**


End file.
